Jonathan's Pokemon Quest
by Mysterybox8
Summary: A kid named John starts his quest with 3 friends, sounds normal. But instead of getting a starting pokemon, he finds a weird pokemon egg. What will hatch from it? Something that will change his life permanently. This story will change dramatically.
1. A New Beginning

I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo.  
  
Chapter One: A New Beginning  
  
The sun shone through John's window as a new morning began. Birds twittered outside, cheerfully singing a happy song.  
  
John was a red head who had always dreamed of becoming a pokemon trainer. He was 4' 8", and he had turned ten just last night. The night before he had stayed up late, too excited to sleep. He eventually drifted into sleep.  
  
John lived in a region called Correso, in the town of Apollo.  
  
John slept soundly, dreaming of his pokemon that he would choose. His  
dream shifted between from Charmander to Mudkip to Bulbasaur to  
Torchic and beyond. He had no idea that he would receive a pokemon  
that no one had ever heard or dreamed of.  
  
In John's dream, he chose a starting pokemon, though he didn't know what it was, and was walking with his three other friends, along a path. Suddenly, he stumbled upon medium sized round object. He picked it up, and stared at it. The object had an intricate design, and it looked like a pokemon egg. The egg-shaped object began to crack. Through the cracks shone light. All of a sudden the object split in half, and inside was a blinding bright light, and immediately John's mind was filled with the white light, the soothing, beautiful white light....  
  
John awoke with a start. He sat up slowly, yawning. John looked at his watch. It read 10:42. John muttered, "Crap!" He shot out of bed and raced down the stairs. He didn't want to be late for picking his starting pokemon. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw his dad standing in front of the door.  
  
His dad asked, "What's the rush?"  
  
John replied hurriedly, "No time. Have to get to Professor Hemlock's lab to choose a pokemon." His dad stepped aside and John burst out of the front door. John sprinted toward the lab, hoping there would be at least one pokemon left. When John got there, he rushed inside. He stopped, panting. He saw his three best friends, who were Wanda, Bill, and Ivan, sitting on a bench near the door. Wanda was a blonde with blue eyes and had a knack for helping people out and being kind. Bill had brown hair and brown eyes and couldn't help being competitive. Ivan had dark hair and eyes that would change from blue to green to red, depending on his mood. Ivan was a smart kid and could build all sorts of gadgets and gizmos.  
  
Wanda said, "Hi John! I got a Cynaquil!"  
  
Bill said, "I got a Bulbasaur!"  
  
Ivan exclaimed, "And I got a Mudkip!"  
  
John panted, "Am I too late?"  
  
Wanda said, "You might be able to get one if you hurry." John rushed into the next room, just in time to see Professor Hemlock say to a trainer, "Congratulations! You got the last pokemon I have!" The trainer, who was a boy, walked out happily.  
  
John walked up to Professor Hemlock and asked quietly, "Are you sure there are no more pokemon left?"  
  
Professor Hemlock said, "Oh no. I'm sorry. You will have to wait until next week. But I can give you a Trainer's license a week early." Professor Hemlock walked to a nearby computer and typed quickly. Several minutes later, a printer beeped and printed out a small card. Professor Hemlock took it and walked over to a small machine. He put the card into the machine and the card came out the other end laminated.  
  
"There you go!" said Professor Hemlock to John. John took it, trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
"Thanks," John mumbled. He walked out of the room over to his three friends.  
  
Wanda queried, "Did you get a pokemon?" John shook his head.  
  
Bill said quietly, "Oh man."  
  
Ivan said to John, "Here. I'll give you one of the Poke-gear systems my mom and I made. I gave them to Wanda and Bill." Ivan rummaged around in his backpack and pulled out a small cube with a blue button on it. He handed it to John.  
  
"Press the button," Ivan said to John. John pushed the button. The cube unfolded, and on each inside face was a different gadget.  
  
John smiled. "Thank you, Ivan."  
  
Wanda said, "Well, we're about to head out to Pineapple town. Do you want to come? I'll give you the first pokemon I catch."  
  
"Me too!" exclaimed Ivan and Bill.  
  
John smiled and said, "Sure! You guys are the best. First I have to say goodbye to my dad."  
  
"Don't keep us waiting too long!" said Bill.  
  
"Don't worry," replied John. "I already packed all my stuff." John raced home, faster than when he first went out to the lab. When he got home, his dad was standing near the doorway.  
  
His dad asked, "Did you get a pokemon?"  
  
John replied, "Sorry, no. But I did get a trainer's license."  
  
John's dad asked, "Are you going to set out on your pokemon journey?"  
  
John said, "Yep. I came home to get my backpack and say goodbye to you." John rushed inside the house, ran to his room, grabbed his already packed backpack, and ran back down the stairs to the front door.  
  
John said quietly to his dad, "Well, I guess this is it."  
  
John's dad hugged him and replied, "Come back soon and be sure to call me when you get to the next town."  
  
John, with tears in his eyes, said, "Goodbye, Dad."  
  
John could tell his dad was desperately trying not to cry when his dad replied in a trembling voice, "Goodbye, Son."  
  
John walked out of the house and walked towards Professor Hemlock's lab. He hoped that he could come back soon to his house. He started jogging toward Professor Hemlock's lab. He was about 200 feet away from Professor Hemlock's lab when he spied a small round object, hidden in a bush. He walked over to the bush and pulled the object out. The object looked like a pokemon egg, was rainbow colored, and had a very intricate design. There were lots of lines crisscrossing all over it. He held the egg-shaped object and suddenly a thought came to him. Was this the egg from my dream?, John thought. It couldn't be. Oh well, he thought. He carried the egg the rest of the way to the lab. He saw Wanda, Ivan, and Bill standing outside the lab.  
  
John ran over to them and said, "Okay, I'm ready to go!"  
  
Bill asked John, "Hey, what's that you're holding?"  
  
John replied, "I'm not sure. I think it's a pokemon egg."  
  
Ivan said to John, "Maybe we can check the egg thing on my Poke-gear system." John pulled the Poke-gear cube out of his pocket. John pressed the button and the cube unfolded.  
  
Ivan instructed to John, "Okay, point this little sensor here at the egg thing." John pointed the sensor.  
  
Ivan then said, "Okay, press this little yellow button here and a picture of the pokemon should appear on the screen." John pressed the yellow button. A red question mark appeared on the screen.  
  
"I've got no clue what the heck this is," a voice that came from the Poke- gear said.  
  
Ivan said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. This Poke-gear has an AI personality."  
  
Bill replied, "What does that mean?"  
  
Ivan said, "The gear can talk and think."  
  
"Okay, back to the egg. Just what is in it?" John said to Ivan.  
  
Wanda said excitedly, "Maybe it's an undiscovered pokemon!"  
  
Bill said gruffly, "Are we gonna head out yet?"  
  
John exclaimed, "Oh yeah, we better head out." With that, the four set out to Pineapple City. 


	2. The Egg Hatches

I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo.  
  
Chapter 2: The Egg Hatches  
  
As John, Bill, Ivan, and Wanda walked on Route 243 toward Pineapple City, they were being followed. Two figures crept far behind them in the shadows. One of them said to the other, "We'll get them tonight." The other asked, "Are you sure? They are just beginners." The first one said, "One of them carries a strange object that could be worth something. This could mean a big bonus from the Boss." The second one replied, "Alright, we'll get them tonight."  
  
John was still holding the egg as the four walked on Route 243. He was thinking about what might hatch from the egg. Would it be something rare, or had he just found a common egg? He wouldn't know until it hatched.  
  
Wanda interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Hey, what's that over there?" All four looked to their right. They saw a Wurmple and a Lotad in a battle with each other. They were wearing each other out, so much that the two pokemon were struggling to stand.  
  
Ivan whispered, "I'll try to catch Wurmple."  
  
"I'll go after Lotad," Bill whispered back. Ivan released Mudkip from a pokeball, and Bill released Bulbasaur. Ivan and Mudkip slowly crept up to Wurmple until he was right behind Wurmple, hidden in a bush. Bill and Bulbasaur crawled over to behind Lotad. Wanda and John watched intently.  
  
Ivan held up his fingers in sight of Bill and counted down. Three, two, one...  
  
"Now!" Ivan called to Bill. Before Wurmple and Lotad could react, Bill and Ivan yelled, "TACKLE!" Mudkip and Bulbasaur leaped out and tackled Lotad and Wurmple to the ground. Lotad and Wurmple were knocked out. Bill and Ivan threw a pokeball each at Lotad and Wurmple. The pokeballs hit the two pokemon, opened up, and enveloped the pokemon in a white light. The white light disappeared into the pokeballs, the pokeballs wiggled once, and were still. Bill picked up the pokeball holding Lotad, and Ivan picked up the pokeball containing Wurmple.  
  
"YES!" Ivan and Bill clapped hands.  
  
Ivan said to Mudkip, "Nice work, Mudkip." Ivan returned Mudkip to his pokeball.  
  
Bill said to Bulbasaur, "You too, Bulbasaur." Bill returned Bulbasaur to his pokeball.  
  
Bill and Ivan held out the pokeballs containing Wurmple and Lotad to John.  
  
"Here you go," said Bill and Ivan.  
  
"Thanks, you guys," John replied.  
  
"Hey John, look at your egg!" Wanda cried. All four looked at the egg. Small cracks had appeared in the egg. Out of the cracks was shining a bright light. Suddenly, the egg began cracking more. More light came shining through the cracks. Soon the entire egg had cracked. The cracks aligned with the crisscrossing lines. The egg was so bright the four kids had to shield their eyes and John placed the egg on the ground so he could shield his eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, the egg split in half and fell apart. Inside was a source of light that was much brighter than the light that shone through the cracks. The light dimmed, and the four kids lowered their arms and stared at the shape that was inside the egg. It was still glowing, but John could see the general shape. The light suddenly left the shape, and now John could see what the shape actually looked like. It was about 3 and a half feet tall. It looked a lot like the legendary Mew except for three things: the arms were longer, there were wings coming out of its back, and there was a horn growing from its head that had a crystal on top. John and the three others gaped in awe.  
  
Bill broke the silence by saying, "It looks like a pokemon, I think."  
  
Wanda said, "I suppose it belongs to John, since he found the egg."  
  
The pokemon said, "Mewthree!"  
  
John replied, "Well, I suppose that it is named Mewthree, which makes sense since it looks like Mew."  
  
Ivan laughed. "Well, I guess I don't have to give you my pokemon I caught, and neither does Bill."  
  
John said, "Let's see if the Poke-gear can recognize Mewthree." He pulled out the cube, pressed the button, aimed the sensor, and pressed the little button. The screen flashed rapidly.  
  
After about twenty seconds a voice came from the Poke-gear. "I can pull up a bit of info on this thing, but not the whole deal."  
  
The voice paused, then continued. "This pokemon is totally brand new to me, but by analyzing its DNA, I can see that this guy has a whole lot of power. I also see that he is an electric/psychic/flying type. His crystal contains an energy source that can release energy at will. Mewthree can be very protective if he needs to. He can learn many types of attacks. Right now he currently knows tackle, growl, and psyshock. Okay, that's all I've got to say about Mewthree."  
  
The device shut off, and folded up into a cube.  
  
Wanda said, "Well, that's a lot to think about."  
  
John asked Mewthree, "Are you ready to go into a pokeball?"  
  
Mewthree replied with a nod, "Mewthree!"  
  
John said, "Okay, I guess that means yes."  
  
John pulled out a pokeball and said nervously, "Okay, Mewthree, return!" The pokeball shot out a beam of red light that engulfed Mewthree and pulled the pokemon back into the pokeball. John clipped the ball onto his belt.  
  
John shot his hand into the air and shouted, "YES! I finally got a pokemon!"  
  
Wanda smiled. "Congratulations!" John and his friends continued on Route 243 through the woods until they got to an open field. There they saw four trainers. The four trainers were standing around, talking. There were two girls and two boys.  
  
One of the boys spotted John and his friends and yelled, "Hey! Are you guys pokemon trainers?"  
  
Bill ran up to the boy and said, "We sure are! Are you up for a pokemon battle?"  
  
The boy replied, "Without a doubt! Who are you guys?"  
  
Ivan replied, "Well, I'm Ivan, this is John, this is Bill, and here's Wanda."  
  
One of the girls said, "Hi! I'm Casey, that's Amy, and these two are Will and Bob!"  
  
All of the trainers said hello to each other.  
  
Bill said, "So about that pokemon battle..."  
  
Will said, "Okay, how about me and Amy versus Wanda and John, and Casey and Bob versus Ivan and Bill?"  
  
Wanda said, "Sounds great! Let's get started!"  
  
I promise in the next chapter I will provide descriptions of each battle, not just John's. 


	3. The Group's First Battle

I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo, or any other business for that matter.  
  
Chapter 3: The Group's First Battle  
  
John muttered, "Well, here goes nothing."  
  
Will shouted to John and Wanda, "Are you ready to battle?"  
  
Wanda replied loudly, "OH YEAH!"  
  
Will yelled, "Charmander, GO!" Will threw a pokeball and in a flash of white light, a Charmander emerged.  
  
Wanda threw out a pokeball and Cyndaquil appeared.  
  
Amy threw a pokeball up in the air and shouted, "Treecko, come on out!" The pokeball opened and a Treeko appeared and landed on the ground.  
  
John said in a slightly loud voice, "Okay, Mewthree go!" John bit his lip and threw Mewthree's pokeball. There was a dazzling show of lights that surrounded the pokeball and when the lights faded, Mewthree was standing calmly on the ground. Will and Amy stared wide-eyed at Mewthree. Mewthree shot a glare at them and Will and Amy stopped staring.  
  
Will shouted, "This will be a two-on-two match with no time limit. LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!"  
  
John called to Mewthree, "Okay Mewthree, just fight Charmander and let Cyndaquil handle Treecko."  
  
Wanda yelled, "Cyndaquil, tackle Treecko!" Cyndaquil rushed towards Treecko at full speed. Treecko leaped into the air and avoided Cyndaquil.  
  
Amy called to Treecko, "Treecko, kick Cyndaquil from the air!"  
  
John called, "Mewthree, tackle Treecko before he can hit Cyndaquil!" Mewthree flapped its wings, flew into the air, and sped toward Treecko at an amazing speed. Treecko noticed Mewthree and tried to avoid it, but Mewthree crashed into Treecko and Treecko fell to the ground.  
  
Will yelled, "Charmander, ember that Mewthree!"  
  
John shouted, "Mewthree, psyshock!" Charmander blew a stream of fire from its mouth toward Mewthree. Mewthree's body crackled with purple electricity, and a blast of psyelectricity shot out from Mewthree's body. The ember and psyshock attacks collided and there was a small explosion. All four trainers covered their eyes for a second. John was the first trainer to recover.  
  
John shouted to Mewthree, "Hit Charmander with another psyshock attack!" Mewthree's body crackled again and a bolt of energy zapped Charmander. Charmander was knocked down and tried to get up, but slumped back onto the ground.  
  
Wanda called to Cyndaquil, "Use ember on Treecko to finish him!" Cyndaquil focused hard, and its back lit up with flames. Cyndaquil took a deep breath, and breathed out a blast of flames at Treecko. Treecko was ingulfed in flames, and when the flames died down, Treecko was fried.  
  
Will shouted quietly, "Charmander and Treecko are unable to battle. Wanda and John win!"  
  
Amy smiled and said, "Hey, you guys did a nice job!"  
  
Wanda replied, "So did you!"  
  
Bob called to Ivan and Bill, "You guys ready to fight?"  
  
Bill replied, "YES!"  
  
Bob shouted, "Then let the battle start!!!"  
  
Bob yelled, "GO TORCHIC!" He threw a pokeball and a Torchic appeared.  
  
Casey threw a pokeball and called, "Squirtle, I choose you!" A Squirtle appeared.  
  
Bill yelled, "Go Bulbasaur!" His Bulbasaur appeared and said, "Bulba!"  
  
Ivan tossed his pokeball onto the ground and said, "I choose you Mudkip!" His Mudkip appeared in a flash of white light.  
  
Ivan yelled, "Mudkip, go after Torchic!" at the same time that Bill cried, "Bulbasaur, attack Squirtle with tackle!" Bulbasaur ran toward Squirtle.  
  
Bob shouted, "Torchic, peck that Bulbasaur!" Torchic fluttered over to Bulbasaur and tried to peck it on the head. Bulbasaur zig-zagged to avoid Torchic's pecking.  
  
"Mudkip, tackle Torchic!" Mudkip raced toward Torchic and leaped into the air. Mudkip slammed into Torchic and knocked it to the ground.  
  
Casey shouted, "Squirtle, stop Mudkip from hurting Torchic!" Squirtle ran up to Mudkip and tackled Mudkip.  
  
Bill cried, "Bulbasaur, try to help Mudkip!" Bulbasaur grunted, and two vines shot out of its back. The vines flew up to Squirtle, encircled Squirtle, and slammed Squirtle onto the ground. The vines retracted, and Bulbasaur grunted, "Bulba!"  
  
Bill exclaimed, "Cool! You learned Vine Whip!"  
  
Bob yelled, "Okay Torchic! Use ember on Bulbasaur!" Torchic opened its beak and released a thin jet of flame toward Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur jumped out of the way, but its back legs were singed. Bulbasaur couldn't use its back legs.  
  
"Torchic, finish off Bulbasaur with another ember!" Torchic released another jet of flame at Bulbasaur.  
  
"Mudkip, water gun the ember attack!" Mudkip squirted a blast of water at the flame at the ember. The two attacks collided and made a cloud of steam.  
  
"Okay Mudkip, try another water gun!" Mudkip squirted a stream of water at Torchic. Suddenly, Squirtle leaped in the way of the attack. However, Mudkip squirted the water so powerfully that the water forced Squirtle into Torchic, causing them both to fall to the ground. They were both knocked out.  
  
Ivan cried, "YES! We won! Nice work, Mudkip!" Mudkip smiled and Ivan returned Mudkip to its pokeball.  
  
Bill shouted, "OH YEAH! WE WON! You did awesome Bulbasaur!" Bill returned Bulbasaur to its pokeball.  
  
Casey smiled at them. "You guys are good!"  
  
Bob said, "Well, if we meet again, don't expect me to go easy on you."  
  
Ivan said cheerfully, "I hope we meet again! It was great battling with you!"  
  
Bill and Ivan said their goodbyes and walked away to meet up with Wanda and John.  
  
Wanda asked, "So how was your battle?"  
  
Bill replied happily, "Great! How was yours?"  
  
John said, "It went well."  
  
Ivan said, "It's getting late. We should set up camp and eat dinner." The four looked up and saw that it was nearly sundown. They all agreed to travel a bit further and then set up camp. That's what they did. Bob, Will, Casey, and Amy were travelling a different way then Bill, John, Ivan and Wanda. They all said a final farewell and headed off again toward Pineapple City.  
  
John and his friends went across the field and shortly found themselves at the edge of a wood. The four began to set up camp there. Ivan had brought a "Tent-in-a-Box", which was a compact tent that could unfold into a large tent. He had invented it. John helped Ivan set the tent up while Bill and Wanda prepared dinner. The four finished at about the same time, and they sat down to a dinner of green salad, orange chicken, and plenty of rice.  
  
John asked Wanda, "How did you make such a great meal?"  
  
Wanda replied with a grin, "Well, my mom insisted that I eat at least one good dinner on my pokemon quest."  
  
After dinner, the four cleaned up dinner and headed into the tent. Each of them had brought a sleeping bag, which they rolled out. Wanda released Cyndaquil from its pokeball to sleep near her. They all lay in their sleeping bags and fell into slumber.  
  
The two mysterious figures that had stayed in the shadows had secretly followed the foursome all the way to camp.  
  
As soon as the four had fallen asleep, one of them whispered, "Now! Let's go!" 


	4. Attack of Team Force!

I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo, or any other business for that matter.  
  
Rated PG for pokemon battling and a tiny bit of rude language.  
  
Chapter 4: Attack of Team Force!  
  
John was awakened by a quiet rustling noise. He blinked and slowly sat up.  
  
He groaned. John had only slept for about three hours before he was awakened.  
  
John whispered to himself, "Was that a noise I should be worried about?" He stood up, put his shoes on, and stepped outside. John peered around, looking for the source of the noise in the woods. Suddenly, he saw something dash in the shadows. With shaking hands, he pulled out the pokeball that contained Mewthree.  
  
A voice from the shadows cried, "Attack!"  
  
A blast of ice and a stream of fire shot out from the shadows. John ducked quickly and the blast of ice and fire flashed over him toward the field. A Glalie and a Magmar stepped out of the shadows, followed by two people. The two people were a man and a woman.  
  
John threw Mewthree's pokeball and cried, "Mewthree, go!" In a flash of multicolored light Mewthree appeared, standing in battle pose.  
  
John asked nervously, "What do you want?"  
  
The man smirked and replied, "We're from Team Force, and we have come to steal your pokemon that hatched from the egg."  
  
The woman sneered, "So hand over the pokemon and we won't have to fry and/or freeze you."  
  
John wondered, "Why do they want Mewthree?"  
  
The man yelled, "Glalie! Use Ice Beam!"  
  
The woman shouted, "Magmar use Fire Blast!" Glalie fired a blue beam at the same time that Magmar breathed out a huge amount of flame. Both attacks were headed straight for John.  
  
Mewthree leaped in front of John and cried, "MEW!" The blue beam and the flame attack suddenly stopped in midair, as if they'd hit an invisible wall. The attacks hung there for a moment, then vanished.  
  
Mewthree stuck its hands out straight and shouted, "MEWTHREEEEEE!" A purple ball of energy appeared between Mewthree's hands. The ball of energy was then launched toward the man, woman, Glalie, and Magmar.  
  
Magmar bellowed, "MAGMAR!" Magmar fired a blast of fire at the ball of energy. The blasts collided, but the ball of energy pushed through the flame. The blast of energy collided with Glalie, Magmar, the woman, and the man. A huge explosion followed. The man, woman, Glalie, and Magmar were launched into the sky, off into the distance.  
  
"WE'RE FLYING AWAY!!!" the man and woman shrieked simultaneously, and the four vanished into the sky.  
  
John was staring wide-eyed at Mewthree. John murmured, "Wow."  
  
A thought flashed through John's mind, involuntarily. The thought felt like it came from Mewthree.  
  
John thought, "How could a thought have come from Mewthree?"  
  
Another thought came to his mind, again totally involuntarily.  
  
The thought was, "Listen to me. I have much to tell you."  
  
John whispered, "It couldn't be..."  
  
Another thought came.  
  
"Yes, it comes from me, the one you call 'Mewthree'. Come, I have much to tell you."  
  
Note: I am terribly sorry about the short chapter. Next chapter: "Mewthree" tells all!  
  
Also: If you are insanely bored with absolutely nothing to do, send in a list (in the reviews) of what pokemon you think John, Ivan, Wanda, and Bill should catch (you don't have to send in for all of them). 


	5. Secrets Unveiled

I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo, or any other company or business.  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets Unveiled  
  
John was gaping at Mewthree.  
  
"Please sit."  
  
John obeyed and sat down on the ground. Mewthree floated over to John.  
  
John shook himself and asked, "Okay, what's up?"  
  
"I am not really an ordinary pokemon. I am... a legendary one."  
  
"WHAT??!"  
  
"SHH! This is a big secret. My true name is Aegeisa. I was sent to destroy Team Force."  
  
John whispered, "And you're telling me this, why?"  
  
"Because you and I are the only ones who can stop Team Force. Only together can we stop the Team Force. We also need the power of the badges to aid us."  
  
"What good do the badges do?"  
  
Mewthree sighed and whispered, "The badges were endowed by powers unknown with hidden powers. So to rephrase the previous line, only you, the badges, and I together can defeat Team Force."  
  
John whispered, "What is so important about destroying Team Force?"  
  
Mewthree replied, "Team Force plans to drain life force from living things, which will give them nearly infinite power. That is why you and I need to be on our guard. Team Force will try to get us first, but if they can't, the team will go after the other legendaries."  
  
John whispered anxiously, "One minor detail you're forgetting. Why do I have power that others don't?"  
  
"Because you are a direct descendant of the original Chosen One. The One from the ancient legend."  
  
John replied, "But that's not real, is it?"  
  
"Quite real. I saw it all happen."  
  
John thought, "No way. I just thought that legend was a bedtime story." The legend was about a man who was chosen by the highest of legendary pokemon to save the earth from a growing, evil army. The man defeated the army, but not without dying in the process. He gave his life to save the earth.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed John. "I can't wait to tell my fri-"  
  
"SHH! This is a big secret, remember? We can't take the risk of them knowing and telling people. If this happened, other people would tell Team Force. Team Force would then know that I told you about this and be infuriated."  
  
"Um, okay then. I guess then we have to get all eight badges, then somehow get to Team Force HQ."  
  
"Don't worry. I can lead you to the Team Force base. It is up to you to earn those badges."  
  
John whispered, "Wait a second. Why can't we just steal the badges if this is so important?"  
  
"If even I tried to steal those badges, their power would overwhelm me and maybe even kill me."  
  
"Great. We have to earn them normally. I should start catching and training pokemon for fighting. In fact, we are close to Pineapple City, so I might be able to earn a badge tomorrow."  
  
"The sooner the better."  
  
"I should go to bed to get energy for tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight then."  
  
The contest is still going! If you are still bored, send in a list or two of what pokemon you think Ivan, Bill, John, and/or Wanda should catch!  
  
Next Chapter: Gym Battle and John and Wanda catch some pokemon! 


	6. To Pineapple City!

Again I don't own any companies or businesses, including Pokemon and Nintendo. That'd be cool if I did though.  
  
Chapter Six: To Pineapple City!  
  
When John awoke, Aegeisa was resting beside him. The sun was just above the horizon. John stood up, stretched, and yawned.  
  
John thought, "Did all that really just happen? Or am I going insane? I guess I better just go with the flow for a while. Even if nothing that happened last night was real."  
  
He tiredly pulled out Aegeisa's pokeball and yawned, "Return, Aegeisa." A red beam shot out from the pokeball and dissolved Aegeisa in a red light, then pulled the pokemon into the ball.  
  
"I see that you're up, John."  
  
John jumped and turned around. It was Wanda, who was smiling.  
  
"So, um, why did you call Mewthree Aegeisa?" Wanda queried.  
  
"Well, erm, you see, I thought it would be a cooler name than Mewthree," John replied.  
  
"Great then. You should eat some breakfast before we head off to Pineapple City."  
  
John walked over to where a blanket and food were laid out. He sat down. Bill and Ivan were already sitting.  
  
"Good morning John," they said in almost unison.  
  
"Woah, did I just say that at the same time you did?" Bill asked Ivan.  
  
"Yup. Weird, isn't it."  
  
John grabbed a nearby bagel, spread some cream cheese on it, and began to gobble it.  
  
Wanda said, "Hey guys, I checked a map on my pokegear. Pineapple City is only a mile or so away."  
  
John exclaimed with a mouth full of food, "Great!" John swallowed the rest of the bagel that was in his mouth.  
  
Ivan said, "Well, we should get packed up."  
  
Wanda replied, "Wait until I put on my various cosmetics!"  
  
John ran back to the tent and grabbed his bag. He pulled some clothes out of the bag, zipped all of the tent windows and doors, and quickly changed. He tossed his dirty clothes into the bag and raced out of the tent.  
  
Wanda declared, "Okay, I'm ready to go!"  
  
The four packed up the tent and sleeping bags and headed off into the woods. Shortly into the woods, the four found a pool of water. A Wooper emerged from the depths and stepped onto shore, and a Hoppip strolled to the pool to have a drink. The four kids darted behind some trees that happened to be close together.  
  
John whispered, "I want to get Hoppip, and Wanda should get Wooper because neither of us have caught any pokemon."  
  
Bill whispered back, "But I want Wooper. I'll beat you to it."  
  
Wanda whispered, "One, two, three!"  
  
John, Wanda, and Bill leaped out and tossed out pokeballs. Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, and Aegeisa appeared.  
  
"Aegeisa, Psyshock!" A bolt of purple electricity zapped Hoppip, and because John caught Hoppip by surprise, he knocked the pokemon out. John quickly threw a pokeball and captured Hoppip.  
  
"Bulbasaur, Vinewhip!" Some vines shot out from Bulbasaur toward Wooper. A blast of fire suddenly smashed into Bulbasaur and knocked it back. Cyndaquil stepped forward.  
  
"Okay Cyndaquil, tackle that Wooper!" Cyndaquil rammed into Wooper and knocked Wooper down. Wooper lifted its head dizzily, then passed out.  
  
Wanda tossed a pokeball at Wooper, and a white light engulfed the knocked out pokemon. Wanda walked up to the ball and picked it up.  
  
"Yes, my first pokemon!" Wanda and John cried out.  
  
Wanda and John returned Aegeisa and Cyndaquil to their pokeballs.  
  
Bill returned Bulbasaur to his pokeball and sighed, "Well, it was worth a try."  
  
Ivan said, "Let's move on, shall we?"  
  
The group traveled for a while, about fifteen minutes. They reached the edge of the woods and saw a sign.  
  
The sign read Pineapple City ahead.  
  
"Great!" Wanda exclaimed. "Only a little while until Pineapple City!" The four trekked a bit more and came upon the city.  
  
Ivan pulled out his pokegear, looked at it, and said, "Okay, according to this map, there should be a Pokemon Center just ahead." John looked ahead and saw a large dome-shaped building.  
  
"Hey guys, look, there's a poke-center up ahead," John stated.  
  
Wanda, Bill, John and Ivan walked up and into the center. There were several trainers sitting on benches on the sides of the center. The foursome walked up to a counter, which had a smiling Nurse Joy (the Nurse Joys were now in every pokemon center on earth) behind it.  
  
John asked, "Hello. Would you mind healing our pokemon?"  
  
Joy replied, "Why certainly. You just wait here for a bit and they will be healed in no time." The four pulled out their pokeballs and gave them to Nurse Joy, who took them through a door. The four kids sat down and absentmindedly chatted to the other trainers about the pokemon they had caught. Soon the smiling Nurse Joy emerged from the door holding the kids' pokeballs. The four kids took the pokeballs, thanked Nurse Joy, and walked out of the center.  
  
Ivan pulled out his pokegear. "According to this, the gym is northeast from here. This way."  
  
Bill, Wanda and John followed Ivan to a large building that had a sign in front of it. The sign showed that this building was the Pineapple City Gym.  
  
"This is it! I heard that this gym is fire type," said Bill.  
  
"Well, let's go in then."  
  
The four trainers walked into the gym. The inside of the gym was huge, with several (about 6 or 8) pokemon arenas, seperated by walls. The arenas had several large holes in them on the floor. John wondered what the holes did.  
  
A gym assistant jogged up to them. "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
John replied, "Yes. We're pokemon trainers, here to try to get a gym badge."  
  
"Well, welcome to the Pineapple City gym! Today we don't have many trainers, so you guys can all battle the gym leaders at once."  
  
"Wait, there's more than one gym leader in this gym?"  
  
"Don't you know? All of these gym leaders in this gym are brothers and sisters, so they run the gym together."  
  
"Great then! We can all fight at the same time!" Wanda exclaimed.  
  
The gym assistant led each of them to a separate arena. Walls enclosed the arenas and there was a door leading to the front of the gym. There was also a referee in the middle of the arena. John stepped into one of the arenas and faced the gym leader (who was a girl) in the arena.  
  
"Are you ready to get this battle underway?" shouted the gym leader from the other side of the arena.  
  
"I sure am," John yelled.  
  
The referee shouted, "This will be a two-on-two battle with no time limit! Let the battle begin!"  
  
The gym leader shouted, "Go, Slugma and Growlithe!"  
  
John yelled out, "Mewthree and Hoppip!"  
  
Aegeisa, Hoppip, Growlithe and Slugma appeared in bright flashes of light.  
  
The gym leader yelled, "What the heck is that?"  
  
John replied, "A newly discovered pokemon!"  
  
"Whatever! Growlithe and Slugma, double Ember attack!"  
  
"Mewthree and Hoppip, dodge it!"  
  
Growlithe and Slugma breathed out two small jets of flame at Mewthree and Hoppip. Hoppip leaped into the air and Mewthree took flight.  
  
"Mewthree, dive bomb and Psyshock Growlithe! Hoppip, keep dodging!"  
  
Mewthree dove toward Growlithe and blasted him with psychic energy. Growlithe was knocked down momentarily. Meanwhile, Hoppip was easily dodging Ember attacks from Slugma. It was almost as if Hoppip was dancing out of the way of the flames. Suddenly, the holes in the floor spewed forth flames into the air. Hoppip was knocked off balance by the flames. Slugma slithered toward Hoppip and spat out a stream of fire. Mewthree saw this and flew swiftly toward Hoppip. Mewthree then shot out a ball of psychic energy from its crystal on its head. The ball of energy smashed through the Ember attack and slammed into Slugma. Slugma was knocked down and knocked out. Growlithe bounded toward Hoppip out of nowhere and rammed into Hoppip, who was knocked into the wall. Mewthree flapped its wings rapidly and blew Growlithe into a wall. Growlithe slid down the wall and slumped onto the ground.  
  
"Growlithe and Slugma are unable to battle! John wins!"  
  
The gym leader returned her pokemon to their pokeballs.  
  
John said quietly to Hoppip and Aegeisa, "You two did great. You deserve a nice rest." He returned them to their pokeballs.  
  
The gym leader walked across the arena to John. She pulled a small token out of her pocket. "Here. This is the Kindler badge. You deserve it." The badge looked like a small, shining fire. John took the badge from the gym leader's hand. John then walked out of the arena.  
  
Hi everybody! Sorry for the short chapter 5! Anyway, the contest for what you think John, Bill, Ivan, and Wanda should catch will still continue if you want to send in! Next chapter: Bill, Wanda, and Ivan get their badges (hopefully) and the quad pod will try to move on to the next town! Hooray! 


End file.
